Madame Odius
Madame Odius is the secondary antagonist of Power Rangers Ninja Steel and the main antagonist of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. At first, she acts like Galvanax's general and advisor, but really she plots against him and aims to claim the Ninja Power Stars for herself. In Super Ninja Steel, she is now the leader of Galaxy Warriors after surviving the Warrior Dome Ship's destruction and continues her scheme to obtain the Ninja Power Stars, now with Badonna and Cosmo Royale at her side. She was voiced by Jacque Drew. Biography 10 years ago, she came to Earth with Galvanax and Ripcon trying to obtain the Ninja Nexus Prism and the Ninja Power Star to increase Galvanax's power, but Dane Romero (Brody's father) stopped them, apparently costing his life, and wrecked the star into six pieces. A furious Galvanax ordered to have the prism taken to the ship and took a young Brody as a prisoner. In the present, she informs Galvanax about a great quantity of Ninja Steel on Earth, with which they can create more Power Stars. When Galvanax and his crew come to Earth, Brody, Mick, and Redbot escape with the prism to Earth, but Galvanax sends Korvaka (one of the contestants of the show) to kill them and recover the prism. In the end, Korvaka is defeated and the Rangers conserve the prism. It's later revealed that Odius has the Golden Power Star and holds the Gold Ranger (later revealed to be Aiden Romero/Levi Weston) captive in order to use his memories to give it to a robot and pass him as Brody's lost brother, Aiden, so the robot can gain the Rangers' trust and give the ninja power to her. When Ripcon suspects Odius's behavior, the fake Aiden appears and offers him an alliance to obtain the Ninja Power Stars, to which he agrees. When the fake Aiden is destroyed, Odius blames Ripcon and signals him as the traitor that Galvanax was looking for, despite Ripcon's explication and signaling Odius as the true traitor, Galvanax don't believe him and give two options: destroy the Rangers or be destroyed, which leads Ripcon to his demise in the Rangers' hands and Odius's secret safe. In the end, she forces Victor and Monty to build a giant magnet to obtain the Rangers and Galvanax's Ninja Steel. Despite Victor and Monty's escape, she activates the magnet and extracts Galvanax's Ninja Steel, weakening him, then reveals herself as the traitor and not Ripcon. Galvanax curses her, but at that moment a meteor impacts the ship and sends it away into space, presumably killing Odius and Cosmo Royale. After Galvanax's death, Odius emerges from the ship and says "The game is not over yet. Not by a long shot", taking over the Warrior Dome Ship and his survivors (including Cosmo Royale). In "Super Ninja Steel", Odius meets Sledge and his crew and forms an alliance with him : Sledge repairs her ship in exchange of Super Ninja Steel in the asteroid. Odius accepts but betrays Sledge, keep all Super Ninja Steel and wins Badonna, one of Sledge's outlaws who becomes her general and her second in command. She tries to transform Rangers Power Stars as evil versions but fails and Rangers find theirs powers and destroy Odius's first monster. Odius sends many of her monsters to destroy the Rangers but they are all destroyed. Badonna calls the Galactic Ninjas to destroy them once and for all, but secretly Odius and Badonna takes the medallions who give more power to Galactic Ninjas to Odius' zord, Foxatron who defeats the Rangers and theirs Megazords after two Galactic Ninjas destroyed. But the Rangers win a new Megazord who destroy Foxatron and Odius is injured at her face. She forms an alliance with Lord Draven to destroy all Power Rangers in the Multiverse, but Draven is destroyed by Tommy Oliver and the plan fails. Odius sends Venoma the last Galactic Ninja against the Rangers (Wolvermean was destroyed by Odius with her Foxatron because he failed to destroy the Rangers before Foxatron was recharged). But Venoma is destroyed and the Galactic Ninjas are no more. Odius wins two new generals Tynamon and Brax and continues to send her monsters against the Rangers but they are all destroyed. In the last battles, the Rangers succeed to destroy Tynamon but before his death he succeeds to brainwash Mick to that he works for Odius. Then she launches her ultimate plan. She loses her last monster, Gorrox, and Brax but succeed to control all humans on Earth, including Calvin the Yellow Ranger with her emission Tv animated by her former accomplices in Galvanax's death : Victor and Monty. In the final battle, Hayley the White Ranger and Calvin's girlfriend free him of Odius's control, but Odius orders to Mick to create a Super Nexus Star and merges with it winning an ultimate form and defeats the Rangers for a time. While Victor and Monty free the prisoners on The Warrior Dome Ship thanks to Sarah, Hayley and Calvin, and kill Cosmo Royale, Badonna as well as many Galaxy Warriors's members with explosives. The rangers use the Super Nexus Power and finally destroy Odius once and for all. She dies, regains her original form and curses the Rangers before exploded. The last remains of Odius's army was destroyed with Sledge and his crew, and the Warrior Dome Ship was destroyed by Koda (the Dino Charge Blue Ranger)'s bomb. Enemies *Sarah Thompson *Calvin Maxwell *Mick Kanic *Dane Romero *Aiden "Levi Watson" Romero *Hayler Foster *Preston Tier *Brody Romero Quotes Trivia *Her Super Sentai counterpart Kyuemon Izayoi is male. *Madame Odius is the first female main antagonist since Queen Bansheera and the last in the Neo-Saban Era . Navigation Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Magic Category:Traitor Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurper Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Monster Master Category:Evil from the Past Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Enforcer Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Egotist Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Pawns Category:Neutral Evil Category:Elderly Category:Opportunists Category:Summoners Category:Deceased